


A Slice of Kaiba

by embryolk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryolk/pseuds/embryolk
Summary: A gift for you!Small scenes of your relationship with Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are completely unrelated to one another. Enjoy!

When Seto Kaiba read to you, it almost felt like you couldn't contain the butterflies in your stomach. He read smoothly and precisely. He added some emphasis to certain words and for the most part he acted the dialogue fairly well. You liked watching him read and hearing his voice was just an added bonus. You wanted to listen forever, but your eyes grew heavy and you smiled into his shoulder. 

"You're dozing off," he said, the flow of his reading voice coming to a halt. 

You shot up lifting your head from his shoulder. "Wha—no, no I'm not."

He closed the book and put it on the nightstand. He then opened his arms up, inviting you in. 

He didn't have to tell you anything for you to understand what he wanted. 

You curled up into him and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you securely into his chest. 

"I love listening to you read," you said, your head tucked underneath his chin. 

You heard the hum run through his chest and he said, "You'd be a fool not to." 

"Wrong, I'm still a fool." You looked up at him sheepishly.

He raised a brow looking down at you, waiting expectantly for you to say something. 

"A fool for you!" You quickly moved up to place a small kiss on his lips and flopped over to your side of the bed and got underneath the blankets.

He didn't say anything, but a little smirk appeared on his lips.

He turned off his night stand light and adjusted himself underneath the covers with you and pressed himself against the back of your body, molding perfectly with you.

You smiled as he placed a goodnight kiss on your head and both of you drifted off to sleep effortlessly.


	2. Aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly scene. Enjoy!

Seto looked at the grocery list from your shoulder. 

He had insisted he would have his people just get your groceries, heck he even told you to move in with him so you wouldn't have to worry about doing any shopping ever again. 

But you liked doing it yourself and moving in with Seto was an enormous step you weren't ready to take yet, no matter how many times your brain told you it would probably be the best thing to ever happen to you. 

He had brought it up earlier that day again, but you insisted you liked doing things on your own and having your own small place was just fine with you.

Then he offered to tag along with you on your trip to the supermarket. 

You weren't opposed to the idea, so when he showed up in a dark red turtleneck sweater and jeans, you knew he was a little more serious than you expected if he was going in his civilian attire. 

He would be understanding of your choice of not moving in with him before something inconvenient happened, like when your sink broke and when your toilet was clogged. 

That's when his lectures would start.

"I have a gazillion toilets, I have the best plumbers in the country serving me! Indoor plumbing has nothing on me! I. Have. Everything. LIVE WITH ME!" 

That wasn't exactly what he said, but you giggled a little yourself imagining Kaiba saying those things. 

Then you imagined shouting back, "All that doesn't matter because just having you is enough! You're my everything, you giant giraffe!"

"Giraffe," you muttered out loud to yourself and you were in a giggling fit.

"What?" Kaiba asked. You could feel his eyes on you.

You played coy and shrugged. You wanted to sputter a laugh when you turned to look at him, but refrained. "I need milk."

He simply rolled his eyes and brought your waist to his body gently. Your hands naturally rested on his chest, shopping list still on hand. 

He looked at you with playful intensity. "Why were you such a giggling mess just then?"

"Oh, Seto, wow! We're out in public," you said, feigning being scandalized by his actions. You also pretended to look around anxiously and you fanned yourself with the shopping list. "At least take me out to dinner or something first before we passionately kiss here in the middle of the aisle."

"Can it." His breath hit your face and his scent left you swimming in your head with bliss. But you stayed firm in being silly.

"You don't have to know every thought I have, you intrusive skyscraper," you teased. You got on your toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, I need my milk. Can ya let me go?"

He narrowed his eyes and let you go his hand from your waist and placed it on the shopping cart.

"Thank you," you paused, looking at him square in the eyes and added, "my everything." 

He simply smirked, challenging you. "Oh please, you can do better than that."

"Hm, how about my universe?" you said and clasped your hand around his on the cart. Rubbing your thumb through his knuckles.

He shook his head, taking his free hand and brushing the side of your cheek with the back of his fingers affectionately.

And then he gave you that look, that look he knew just made you melt. The one look where he looked like an angel. When that happened you felt your cheeks flush.

"My love," you said, oddly losing your breath while he looked at you so enamored. 

His touch felt cool against your warm skin, you leaned into the touch instinctively.

"My Seto," you added your voice pitched higher than you expected. 

He cupped your cheek and chuckled, his scent still driving you a little mad. "Not so silly now, are you?"

You didn't try pulling away. "You’re so rude, you give me that look and I don't even know what to do with myself." 

He resumed looking smug and shrugged, letting his fingers go to your chin, tilting it up gently and placed a soft peck on your lips.

You blushed. "Let's just make out— I mean! Make our way to where the milk is!"

He smiled, his grip on your face loosening. "After you."

"Sheesh!" you recovered only slightly, but your heart was still pounding against your chest. 

You walked forward for a few minutes pouting, then you succumbed to your urge to be near him and looped your arm around his.

You liked the effect Kaiba had on you, it only seemed like he enjoyed it just as much.


	3. Birthday

You took Seto's birthday gift out of your purse and left it on the middle of the table. You both sat outside on the patio of Seto's mansion spending some quality time together.

Seto leaned on the table and laced his fingers together, his elbows resting on the table. Seto looked at the gift suspiciously, then glanced to the side, averting your eyes. "You didn't have to get me anything."

You sighed. "I wanted to though, why don't you just open it?" You smiled meekly at him.

"I told you not to get me anything." He narrowed his eyes, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Awe, c'mon! For me Seto, please?" you asked, pouting.

He shot you a look. "Don't you dare play that card on me."

"But it's the best card to play, isn't it?" you said innocently.

"That's a cheap trick." He brought his hands from the table and crossed his arms across his chest, snobbishly sticking his nose in the air.

"You're acting like such a brat," you told him playfully, feigning disbelief.

"I'm in my right," he said, staring you down, indignantly. "It is _my_ birthday."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to make you, won't I?" you gave him a taunting smile. "Birthday boy."

He narrowed his eyes once again. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Nothing." You rose from your seat and made your way to Seto who was ready to bolt if needed. He didn't rise from his chair and simply looked at you from toe to your head.

He blinked and frowned. You tilted your head and rested a hand on the back of his chair. Your other hand on his shoulder.

Your hands then travelled across his chest to get his hands, then you brought them to cross while you embraced him. You gave him a hug from behind his seat.

You then whispered in his ear softly, "I love you, Seto Kaiba."

He relaxed a fraction into your embrace. "That still doesn't convince me in the slightest, dear."

You kissed the side of his cheek. "Liar."

He just hummed. "Sit with me."

You hesitated unsure what he meant, but he caught on and shifted from your embrace.

"Sit." He shifted his hands and lead you to take a seat on his lap. You gladly accepted.

You wrapped your arms around his neck while you sat sideways on his legs. He cradled you.

You sat there for a long moment and he started humming a tune to you. You were snapping out of your trance. When you realized he was singing under his breath. So majestically and easy and the rumble in his chest was soothing.

He was pensive looking at the gift and reached for it with you still on his lap, you adjusted yourself slight. He finally stopped humming his lovely tune.

The gift reached the two of you, resting on your lap and you held it. One of Seto's hands rested on you back still while the other messed with the gift in your hands.

"I apologize," he explained.

"For what?"

"Not wanting a gift."

"Oh?" you looked at him confused.

"You probably took the time to either make it or shop for it and I just won't accept it because I don't need anything."

You shrugged. "Well, if you're accepting it now all I can hope for is that you like it anyway."

"Anything I get from you is bound to be special," he assessed.

You blushed a little and he brought you closer to him.

"Believe me when I say that no gift in the world could ever amount to you. You're everything. Everything to me," he said into your hair.

And those words that you rarely heard struck like lightning through your core. Of course he made you feel loved every waking moment of your days, but to hear the words always had you feeling some type of way. Vulnerable.

"Seto," you said, your misty eyes forming. Your throat tied in a knot. You cried, all the while he was wiping your tears away.

"Sensitive girl." You didn't see his face, but there was a smile behind his voice.

You sighed and sniffed.

He carried you back into the mansion bridal style making sure to bring your purse along.

The gift remained resting on your lap.

"Happy birthday, Seto," you said, still holding onto him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely to you, on the way back inside.


	4. Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day is coming up! But to no such luck, this little piece almost has nothing to do with it.

When he gave you flowers, you saw a certain softness become apparent in his eyes. 

The act of giving you flowers wasn’t uncommon for Kaiba, in fact, you loved every time handed you bouquets of your favorite flowers. When he first started showing his affection for you, he’d have large extravagant assortments sent directly to your place of work or even your home. Those gifts became scarce the moment you started dating, but it mostly was caused by you softly requesting he not bombard you with large vases holding those very luxurious flowers since you had a hard time carrying them and barely had any room to keep them in your home. Usually those vases had to be given out to neighbors, friends or family and often donated to your local flower shop.

“I hand picked these from the mansion garden,” Kaiba said in a low voice, gesturing at the flower bouquet before giving them to you. 

“They’re beautiful, thank you so much,” you looked at the flowers with awe, they were just simple white flowers with hints of blue in them. A representation of Kaiba. You bowed to him in gratitude, he got closer to you to place a soft kiss on your forehead, careful to not smash into the flowers he had just given you. 

You looked up at him when he pulled away, his hand on your shoulder. He looked at you sweetly and with a small smirk that reached his eyes. 

You knew that was his way of saying 'you’re welcome'.


End file.
